Captive
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: Fugaku explodes after receiving a letter stating that his son has quit college and left. Months pass with only Sasuke receiving word from his brother. As the teen examines the letters he's convinced they weren't written by Itachi. Just what is the truth?
1. Captive

Captive

By: Silverwolf

_There was an uprise in the Uchiha household as Fugaku sits reading a letter from his oldest son. Word of Itachi quitting college and disappearing had spread. Fugaku looks at Mikoto, "if I find that boy I __**swear**__ I'll skin him alive." Sasuke looks towards his father. Fugaku looks at his youngest son. "You had better be studying. You have to restore the honor to your family. Your brother won't; he can't even be found."_

That had been the only statement Sasuke heard from his father before his life became an everlasting point of control. He didn't care for the studying his father required him to put into his classes or the responsibility now placed upon his shoulders. Though he could state that his father still had not located Itachi.

Sasuke sits daydreaming about the possibly of disappearing just as Itachi had. Thus far it hadn't happened even though Sasuke had received several letters from Itachi without a return address. From the letters Sasuke could determine Itachi was well... that was **if he believed them.**

Sasuke had gone through the letter several times. The younger Uchiha had noticed small differences in the writing. This left Sasuke to believe that Itachi hadn't actually wrote the letters. Though the teen didn't know exactly who had visited the places the letters were mailed from. The teen had determined it had to be someone close to the family because of the _fond_ memories found in the pages. Sasuke didn't have the answers as to why he didn't believe the letters other than the tiny differences in the handwriting along the paper. Both of his parents had simply told their son that the letters had to be from Itachi. He opinion of the sight differences in th handwriting had been that no one ever forms each letter they write exactly the same every time they write it.

The raven teen sits with his textbook. His homework was long completed, but if he kept a textbook open his father wouldn't ask him any questions about what he was actually doing. Sasuke closes the book and returns to his room. Fugaku notices the paper sitting along the table. He stares at it in silence. Was Sasuke becoming suspicious of past events? It was entirly possible.

If Sasuke discovered someone else wrote the letter instead of Itachi the teen would certainly _raise hell. _Not even Mikoto had been able to tell the difference between the handwriting across the pages and her oldest son Itachi's handwriting. Maybe she didn't wish to believe that Itachi was missing.

Sasuke was always the one that was hard to convince. The raven teen never believed anything he couldn't prove himself. Now the teen had spent hours staring at the letters along with a binder Fugaku hadn't been able to locate in Sasuke's room when it wasn't in the teen's possession. When asked about it Sasuke would always tell his father it was school work.

Also Sasuke had gone through Itachi's college textbooks and schoolwork trying to locate a reason for Itachi to just disappear. It wasn't as if Sasuke could take the concerns he held to someone in law efforcement... his father was the chief. Instead the raven teen would have to figure out the truth by himself.

His mother grew silent everytime Sasuke asked if she'd heard anything from Itachi. It was as if something had happened that was quite the secret. Though Sasuke also knew the control his father placed upon his mother. And according to everything he'd read the longer someone is kept under control the more they protected the person contoling them.

Sasuke hears his father yell for him. The teen steps back into the room only to notice his father with the sheet of paper in his hand. "What is this?" Sasuke blinks and then crosses his arms. Refusal to answer would gain him a punishment, but it would also maintain the younger Uchiha's pride. He listens to Fugaku once again. "Sasuke, what is this...it looks like notes, but the subject is not usually the study of a high school student. Are you taking a college class?" Sasuke snatches the paper. Fugaku narrows his eyes, "you want to act that way you can stay in your room for the night." Sasuke disappears from sight without a word.

~[X}~

There's a draft felt as wind picks up. The narrow storage closet wasn't ever warm. The tattered blankets weren't much help. Sitting along a cot shoved against the back corner of the closet was indeed the _missing _Uchiha. Itachi's eyes fall closed as his head lowers against tattered clothing.

There wasn't a point in calling for help any longer. Though the experiment proved he could be heard none had found his location. From what Itachi could remember the door to the narrow space had been hidden within a clothing closet anyway.


	2. For Show and Profit

For Show and Profit

By: Silverwolf

Madara steps through the halls. The Uchiha was slowly checking the hidden closets to see how many still had living captives in them. After all the rule was three minutes without air, three days without water, three weeks without food and the result was death. Some would eat and drink, some wouldn't, and some hardly consumed anything... clinging to life.

It didn't much matter in the first place. Madara didn't even hold regrets at having his own nephew within the _cells_. The Uchiha lifts the bolt to the door and slides it back. A grin slowly spreads as a pair of eyes starts to open. "Nice to see you're still alive." Itachi's eyes close in response. "Not speaking to me? You shouldn't be angry with me boy. You should be angry with the male that created you. After all this is his doing. He 's one with the unpaid debt."

Itachi remains still along the cot as Madara steps away from the doorway. The raven male soon hears a second voice. "He's older than I'm looking for. Though if I could actually see him in light I might consider him." Madara moves forward to pull Itachi from the bed. The younger of the pair decides instead of fighting to go limp in the older male's grasp. There's laughter as Madara struggles to pull Itachi from the bed.

"My, my, aren't you a smart boy." The second male in the room grins some. He decides to use a the brightness of a flashlight to see Itachi. Crimson eyes shut tight as the light _strikes_ them. Madara releases Itachi allowing him to fall against the bed. Itachi can hear a 'tsk' from the second male. "He's actually quite something. Though he doesn't appear to like light very much." Madara laughs, "it's probably just because the light inside of here is rather dim. He stays mostly in darkness."

There's another 'tsk' noise. "A prisoner with your own family. Poor, poor soul." Itachi looks at the other male briefly before shutting his eyes once again to the light. "How literate is he?" Madara laughs, "he was once enrolled in advanced classes at the university. Not anymore for obvious reasons." The older Uchiha laughs at his own comment only to be silenced by the voice of a female.

"He's coated in layers of filth. I wouldn't pay for him looking in such a matter. It's disgraceful." Madara narrows fight the urge to glare at the female. Instead he decides to call the pair from the space in front of the _cell _to discuss a fair price. Madara also realizes that to next potential purchaser also set eyes on Itachi. As the Uchiha begins the process of bargaining he hears the female continue to protest.

When he doesn't succeed in having an agreement he becomes frustrated. The pair leave as Madara is asked by a new face to open the door once again. The Uchiha repeats the process of trying to bring Itachi into sight. This time as Madara moves the younger Uchiha forward Itachi pulls backward. Clothing tears as Itachi moves back towards the corner of the space. Madara becomes frustrated and grabs the bed. The Uchiha jerks the cot from the wall sending Itachi to the floor. The younger Uchiha's head bounces against the wall before he's pulled into sight by the collar of his shirt.

Madara watches as Itachi doesn't bother to struggle any farther for the moment. The younger Uchiha seems to still be dazed. It most likely didn't help that Madara cut off his nephew's air briefly. The room is filled with a bit of marvel when Itachi is revealed to look quite a bit in appearance as Madara. A woman clicks her tongue lightly. "Selling family now?" Madara makes a face, "I stated before I'd collect unpaid debt even if it means in blood. Unfortunately the person borrowing didn't believe me; now his son will pay his debt." Itachi closes his eyes as Madara kicks the younger Uchiha between the shoulders. "And you're as much a pain in my ass as ever. Don't worry if your father keeps borrowing _baby_ brother is next." Itachi glares towards Madara as a woman places money in his hand. "Clean him up at least... I believe this covers two hours." Madara smirks lightly and shoves Itachi towards someone else after securing his hands. "Move boy."


	3. Dizzy

Dizzy

By: Silverwolf

A female's hand slaps the money Madara just collected from his hand. A cocky voice can be heard. "how much is the debt Madara?" The older Uchiha grins a moment. "Five hundred thousand." Madara notices the grin. The female places a roll of cash in Madara's hand. "Clean him up... that's a bit more than the debt... I believe that means I own him now and she gets no two hours."

Madara begins to unroll the money to count it leaving the other female collecting cash from the floor. The older Uchiha grins, "there's two hundred more." The female makes a face, "so." Madara laughs a moment.

"Konan, why this one." The female shrugs a moment, "he's pretty." She laughs a bit at her own comment before taking aseat along a chair to wait for her _prize_. The female that collected her money ends up giving Konan a glare. Konan laughs a moment, "be careful who you're glaring at. I'm not the type to sue I'm the type to make you disappear sweetheart."

Madara points in Konan's direction as Itachi is brought back into the room. The female titls her head a moment and rises from the chair. She runs her fingers down Itachi's neck. "Shoving him under water doesn't clean him." Madara places Konan's money into her hand.

"Better offer. And he doesn't give a damn if he's coated in filth." Madara doesn't state a word more as Itachi is taken from his sight in silence. The older Uchiha laughs a moment. At least until Konan's offer more than doubles. At that moment Madara snatches Itachi back into sight and tosses the money towards the male.

He steps over to Konan. "Produce the cash now and I'll be sure to clean him up." Konan looks at Madara. The female steps forward in silence. The money hits Madara's grasp as Konan shakes her head. It seems she isn't convinced the older Uchiha will even bother in cleaning up his former captive. Madara expects a higher offer to end up in his hand to prevent Konan from leaving with Itachi, but it doesn't happen.

~[X]~

"Tell me who wrote the letters!" Fugaku looks at his son. The raven teen is demanding answers to questions that he doesn't have. Sasuke continues to _demand _his father give him answers. Fugaku doesn't have the answers. Though he finally admits to borrowing enough money to possiblly place Itachi in danger and then continuing to where it was possible that Sasuke could be a target soon.

Sasuke looks at his father. "Tell me where my brother is **now**." Fugaku doesn't answer Sasuke as his phone rings. He expects the call to be harassment over when he is going to pay the debt when he sees Madara's number staring him in the face. Fugaku answers the phone. The Uchiha slides to the floor as he hears his debt has been paid in the sell of blood. The line goes dead with Fugaku holding the phone.

Sasuke looks at his father. Fugaku looks at Sasuke, "there's no way I can tell you that information. I can tell you the debt is paid." Sasuke glares at his father. The raven teen steps out of the room.

"You bastard... you knew they'd sell Itachi to pay it off." Sasuke watches his father rise to standing. The raven teen makes a fist. As Fugaku begins to try and explain the situation Sasuke _lashes_ out. It ends when Sasuke hears his mother yelling.

Mikoto looks at her son and then to her bloodied husband. Sasuke disappears to his room. The younger Uchiha leaves the house with a backpack hanging over his shoulder. Mikoto has few ideas as to where Sasuke would head in the middle of the night. As Mikoto realizes she will be the one taking Fugaku to the emergency room for treatment she can only guess what the fight was about to begin with.


	4. Unfolding Truth

Unfolding Truth

By: Silverwolf

Sasuke sits with the binder he kept hidden from his father open. He hadn't figured out everything among the papers, but he had found that several of the travel dates within the binder corresponded to the letters he'd been sent.

Sasuke continues to flip through the pages. He'd determined most of it was _shady _business contracts. It was obvious that his father was indeed a part of something that wasn't quite legal. Sasuke still hadn't determined exactly what it was though. The teen stretches a moment as he flips another covered page. Just why had Itachi preserved every page of this binder in plastic covers? How horrible was the information inside?

The Uchiha had spent the night far from home. That had to be the reason he liked heading towards Naruto the most. The blonde lived away from all of the raven teen's problems; the reservation Naruto called home was completely different from the noise of the city.

His father had no reach here. This made it the best place for Sasuke to disappear. In a way the families that lives along the land had adopted him; even _giving _him another name among them. It had taken the teen years to form the close friendship he had with the blonde and those around him.

Sasuke did notice small notations of money being missing with intials next to it. He studies the intialing only realize that they belong to his father. Sasuke searches the paperwork farther to discover a contract deeming that after a certain date if a loan isn't paid then the sell of the children would be deemed approriate action starting with the oldest and continuing until the debt has been collected.

The raven teen also discovers arrangements for the sell of unwanted infants. Onyx eyes blink. "What the hell is all this?" Sasuke's attention changes when he hears someone walking behind him. The Uchiha turns as he closes the binder. "Naruto?"

"Who else would it be?" Sasuke makes a face. The blonde teen laughs a moment. "Seriously, Sasuke who else would be in my house?" Sasuke shrugs. Naruto looks at the binder in front of the raven teen.

"What's all that?" Sasuke makes a face. "What if I told you it was proof of deals that aren't exactly in someone's best interest?" Cobalt eyes blink a moment as the blonde tries to process the words he heard. Instead Naruto decides to think aobut something else. "You heard from Itachi?"

Sasuke shakes his head. As much as the raven teen hated to admit it he was past worried when it came to the subject of Itachi. It hadn't helped that he now knew that his father had signed his name to the loan with the knowledge that Itachi would be sold if he didn't bother to pay it back. Part of Sasuke wondered if there was more to his father not protecting Itachi than just an debt. What did Itachi really know the whole story of?

~[X]~

Two days had been spent awake after Itachi found himself _free _of the storage closet. The woman that purchased him like an animal introduced herself as Konan. While he'd found himself away from the prison he'd known he wasn't sure what anyone would want with his company. He'd been surprised at the small bits of freedom he'd been allowed.

Now clean and past the point of _needing _sleep Itachi had passed out along a bed covered in silk. Konan had only briefly glanced towards the raven male to see if he'd given up on watching her every move. She had much more that concerned her one building together enough evidence to get a case before Madara discovered that Itachi hadn't left his custody bound for someplace foreign in nature. If she could get the raven male to tell her his story she could have a better chance at getting the warrant she needed to end the shady deals run by the top of the Uchiha family, but would a child turn on his parent? Also if he did how would she be able to maintain his safety as well as the safety of those innocent of Fugaku's crimes.


	5. Lucky Breaks

Lucky Breaks

By: Silverwolf

Konan steps into the room to find a box sitting on her desk. She blinks a moment. The address along the paper places it being sent from the reservation over thirty miles from where she was staying. Konan looks at Hidan.

"What? It was sent to you at the office and I brought the fuck here. There's nothing in it that could fucking kill you." Konan makes a face and watches the other male leave. She jabs a letter opener through the paper and into the box. Konan makes a face as she tears the rest of the paper off the box. With the paper removed the box comes open. Someone obviously wanted to make sre the package held her attention.

Konan watches a piece of paper fall as she lifts a large dark binder from the box on her desk. Konan snatches up the paper. _You wanted a case against Fugaku Uchiha. I believe this hands it to you. Now you owe me something. Find my brother! _The note ends in a phone number. Konan opens the binder briefly. The documents staring her in the face are wrapped in plastic. Konan seems pleased as she glances towards the bed where Itachi lies with his eyes closed. She notices the brief smirk on the Uchiha's face. "You knew about this?"

Itachi rises to sitting along the bed. "I know about everything in that binder. I started it... though it appears Sasuke has added more." Konan looks at Itachi, "black mail?" Itachi shakes his head, "no. a chance to live. You have your information now you have to protect the one that sent it to you." Konan looks at the binder's carefully wrapped documents. "So the sender is your younger brother?" Itachi smirks, "Sasuke always stated he'd ruin everyone the moment he felt betrayed."

Konan looks at Itachi, "and you helped him?" Itachi shrugs a moment before he turns his attention to the door. Hidan enters back into the room. The older male gives Konan a look that clearly states he isn't happy.

"The only one at the fucking house wasthe mother. You have fucking clue where to find the brat?" Konan looks at Itachi, "I would find he does." Itachi turns away from Hidan silently leaving the other male swearing under is breath.

Konan looks at Itachi, "you owe me something for taking you out of there; tell me where to find your _little _brother." Itachi looks back at Konan. His hand reaches for the paper that once held the package closed. Konan watches as the Uchiha carefully smooths out the paper. "You're telling me he's on that reservation?"

Itachi looks at Konan. "It would be the only palce our father wouldn't be able to search for him unless there's now housing on the moon." Konan looks at Itachi, "you sure he's there?" Itachi makes a face. "As sure as you'll find a blonde not that far from him."

Konan looks at Hidan, "Call Kisame and tell him to head back here. He gets first watch. I'm going in search of the younger one." Hidan makes a face, "what the fuck am I supposed to do with her?" He oints towards Mikoto.

The other female looks around the room nervously. She doens't wait to be told anything as she notices Itachi. Mother embraces child in a hurried fashion. "I thought for sure I'd lost you." Itachi shakes his head, "I'm an Uchiha, I'd never be rid of without a serious fight." Konan looks at Mikoto.

"You aren't allowed to leave here. Someone is headed to arrest your husband as we speak. All of you are being placed in under protection. And I have to find out how to get in contact with your youngest."

Mikoto smirks, "if Sasuke doesn't wish to be found you won't find him. I discovered that when he was twelve. And if he's gone to Naruto you won't even be able to set foot on that land without having someone telling him."


	6. Passive Defiance

Passive Defiance

By: Silverwolf

Konan grins a moment as her phone rings. She receives word that not only was Fugaku in custody, but they now had Madara. Konan's time of playing the cocky _Lady _was now over. She sets foot upon the dry soil with her eyes scaning for anyone that would be able to navigate the territory. Though the possiblity was slim.

What surprises her is the sight of teenage blonde along the territory. "You're earlier than he thought. Interesting." Konan looks into a pair of cobalt eyes unsure of what he's talking about. The blonde smirks a moment. "I expected you to state you've come for Sasuke."

"Well if you know that much start taking me in his direction." The blonde makes a face. "I won't until you show me something that would motivate me to." Konan gives the blonde a glare. A grin makes her change her mind. The blonde laughs, "not half bd, however; you are beat by both of the Uchiha brothers... upon stating that your expression doens't bother me."

Konan makes a face. She notices the sight of a paint pony moving towards her. A raven haired teen sits upon the animal's back. "You've come for me?" Konan looks at the teen. "I have." Sasuke makes a face before moving to slide from the animal's back. "How you find out where to find me."

Konan makes a face, "Itachi." Sasuke tries to hide the fact he's a bit relieved to hear Konan state his brother's name. The teen looks at Konan, "what's going to happen now?" Konan steps towards Sasuke. The raven teen wraps a hand around the blonde's wrist.

"I'd rather tell you privately what will happen from here." Sasuke doesn't release Naruto's wrist. "That's not going to happen. You might as well speak." Konan makes a face. How did a teenager give her the impression he was an adult?

"You and your family are going to given protection. Your father will most likely go to jail along with Madara Uchiha. Though since there's now documented proof there will be more arrests. That binder did more than take away Fugaku Uchiha's freedom." Sasuke makes a face, "I knew it would."

Konan moves to place her hand along the teen's shoulder. "It's time to come with me. You and your family are to place under protection. That means a completely new life ahead." Sasuke shakes his head.

"This is my life. I will not run from who I am. I want to see my brother." Konan begins to take Sasuke along with her towards a truck. The teen looks towards the blonde. That teen holds a pair of backpacks. Sasuke doens't release Naruto is he's led away.

Konan looks at the blonde, "you do realize there's no returning here for him?" Naruto makes a face, "I highly doubt he'll let you have the chance to take him away as easily as you think." Sasuke takes a backpack from Naruto. The raven teen places an arm around the blonde. "This is goodbye."

Naruto shakes his head, "no it's not. I'll go with you. I'm not going back to being alone around here. And I didn't pack to just stay here." Konan looks at the blonde. Sasuke looks towards her a moment before she places him in the truck. Cobalt eyes lock on Konan. She doesn't speak as she takes a hold of the blonde and places him in the seat next to the raen teen. "Don't say anything else; ou do I'll end up crying." Naruto looks at Sasuke as if he's confused over Konan's response.

Konan leaves the territory taking both teen's with her. The reason being she all ready knew the blonde teen had no one to answer to. Despite anything she tried it was clear the raven teen was not going to leave without his companion. Konan would make the drive taking the pair back to where she'd left the rest of the raven male's family. She was sure there'd be quite the reunion.


End file.
